My Hero Academia: Titan
by StoryLord1
Summary: Eren Yaeger is a young man with the drive to become a hero. While not having the best quirk, he and his friends will take on hero school together, and become the world's greatest heroes!
1. Enter: Eren Yaeger! The Grand Beginning!

**Hello, everyone. I just wanted to explain what this series is going to be before we get right into the first chapter. Basically, this will be an alternate universe fanfiction involving Attack on Titan characters. This was mainly inspired by a page in the manga that makes it so that the entirety of AoT was a random dream that Eren had, and he wakes up to Mikasa telling him they're going to be late for school. So, I decided to spice it up, and make it a mix of Attack on Titan/My Hero Academia. These are the students (Some are aged down, some are actually dead but I resurrected them for this, and some are OC's to fill in gaps):**

**Eren**

**Mikasa**

**Armin**

**Annie**

**Reiner**

**Connie**

**Sasha**

**Christa**

**Ymir**

**Marco**

**Thomas**

**Mina**

**Bertholdt**

**Hanji (aged down)**

**Jean**

**Hitch**

**Rico (aged down)**

**Luther Denmarck (OC)**

**Kirk Wiltose (OC)**

**Demitrius Sire (OC)**

**And Hannes, etc. will be the teachers of their classes. Now, some character backstories will be altered in this alternate universe. For example, instead of Mikasa's parents being dead, she and Eren will have been introduced to each other when they were young, and just spend a lot of time together, even to the point where Mikasa spends the night at the Jaeger house. Also, Eren's mom isn't dead, neither are Armin's, etc. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**0000000000**

"Eren, wake up! We're going to be late!" Mikasa urged, shaking a sleeping Eren.

The boy snorted about two times before his eyes shot open. He shot up into a sitting position, panting a little as he turned to look at Mikasa.

"Whoa...Mikasa, I-" Eren began, before halting.

Mikasa's face turned to one of worry. "What? What happened, Eren?"

"I had the weirdest dream...Or maybe it was a nightmare. Giant, naked people with no crotches ate normal people...And I could turn into one that was SUPER muscular...and you were a badass!"

Mikasa blushed at the last part, her eyes widening in surprise. When the surprise lowered, a nonchalant expression entered her face. "Eren, you have the wildest dreams I've ever heard of."

"It felt so real! You were so cool!" Eren placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder as he got out of his bed. "Armin was there too!"

Mikasa lightly blushed at Eren's compliments about a fictional version of her. "Seems like it was a fun little dream." Mikasa then realized that they were still gonna be late. "Eren, we gotta head to the bus stop!"

Eren realized that he hadn't moved since Mikasa told him they were going to be late. He quickly got out of his bed, heading to his clothes drawers. "You go ahead and start walking that way, Mikasa! I've gotta change clothes!"

"Oh! Okay, Eren!" Mikasa did as he requested, and began to head out the door of his room. She entered the main living room, and then stood beside the door to the front lawn.

"_I don't want you to have to walk to the bus stop alone, Eren._" Mikasa thought to herself.

"Mikasa, did you wake Eren?" Mrs. Yaeger kindly asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Mikasa replied with a smile. "He's changing clothes right now!"

Mrs. Yaeger nodded as Eren dashed out of his room, school uniform on and backpack in hand. "Mikasa, I told you to start heading to the bus stop!"

"I didn't want you to have to walk alone, Eren!" Mikasa retorted, her brow furrowing.

"Eren, don't be rude! It was very kind of Mikasa to come early this morning to make sure you make it to school on time." Mrs. Yaeger scolded, tossing a lunchbox at Eren. "Catch!"

Eren caught it with a frown. "Aw, mom! A lunchbox!?"

"Just take it, Eren." Mrs. Yaeger giggled. "It's all I had time to make this morning."

Eren grunted, and then headed out the door. He grabbed Mikasa's arm and pulled her along behind him. "C'mon, Mikasa!"

"O-Okay!" Mikasa stammered.

**0000000000**

Armin Arlert sat down at the bench in front of the bus stop, clutching his lunchbox that his mother and father had prepared in one hand, and a book in the other. He had a small smile on his face as he propped open the book and began to read. When a breeze blew the bookmark out of it, he turned to see it fly off with surprise on his face. Then, he noticed someone sitting on the opposite side of the bench, turned away from him. She had blond hair, a somewhat large nose, and a lazy look in her eyes.

"Oh! I-I didn't see you before! Sorry about that!" Armin extended a hand towards the girl. "M-My name's Armin!"

The girl glanced at Armin's hand with the most dismissive of looks. "Annie."

Armin frowned at the coldness in her tone, his hand still outstretched. "Annie, huh? That's a pretty name."

Annie only grunted softly in response. Armin retracted his hand.

"_Guess she isn't very talkative_. _I wonder if she's also going to be in the Hero Course._" Armin thought to himself as he turned his attention back on the book that lay in his lap. He found himself glancing up from his book to the girl, Annie, over and over again. "_She really is pretty, just like her name._"

"Yo, Armin!" Eren called from a distance.

Armin turned, and grinned when he saw his friends. "Eren! Mikasa!"

The boy stood and hugged his two friends, the three laughing. None of them noticed Annie staring at their little reunion.

"S-So, you guys ready for the first day?" Armin asked.

"Yeah!" Eren responded while Mikasa simply nodded.

"I just wonder what type classmates and teacher we'll have." Mikasa said. "I hope that we don't have any bullies in our class."

As Armin and Mikasa continued to talk, Eren noticed a random blond girl sitting on the bench of the bus stop giving them a look.

"Hey, why are you staring at us like that?" Eren questioned, a hint of irritation in his tone.

The girl simply furrowed his brows at him. "Why do you care?" She seethed.

Armin turned and saw Annie angrily staring at Eren. He gulped, and then tried to place a hand on Eren to keep him from walking towards her.

"Because you're just sitting there glaring at us. It's rude to stare, you know." Eren retorted, folding his arms.

The girl turned her eyes from Eren to Armin. "Tell your friend to quit bugging me, Armin."

Armin's eyes widened in surprise. Eren and Mikasa turned to the blond-boy with similar surprise.

"Armin, you know her?" The two of them questioned.

"W-W-Well, we just met only a few minutes ago…" Armin stuttered. "L-Look g-guys, can we all just calm down?"

Annie's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "_He's...Defending me?"_

"I'll calm down if SHE-" Eren pointed at the girl, "-Stops staring."

"Okay, okay." Armin stood in between the gap between Eren and Annie. He turned to Annie. "Annie, will you p-p-please not stare at Eren and Mikasa? It makes them uncomfortable."

Annie looked directly into Armin's eyes with what seemed like the eyes of an analytical cat. "_Why is he...Being so sympathetic?_"

"Okay."

Armin breathed a sigh of relief, and Eren seemed to stop being so tense. Just as Annie had finished her response, the school bus began to arrive. The label _Eldia School District _was plastered on the side of the vehicle, and it came to a halt in front of them.

Annie then stood and walked right in front of the trio before they boarded the bus. "But only on one condition."

Realizing what she meant, Armin responded. "W-What's the condition?"

Annie stood directly in front of Armin, looking up at him with a frown.

"You have to sit with me on the bus, not them." Annie stated.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Is she...serious?_" Eren wondered. "_Does this girl like Armin or something?"_

Armin's mouth was open in shock at the offer. "_I met this girl less than ten minutes ago, and she's flirting with me? W-Wait, is she flirting with me? S-She's being so emotionless, I can't tell if she is or not! A-And s-she's right in front of me, looking directly into my eyes…_"

"If you don't sit with me, I'll beat up your friend." Annie threatened with a calm tone of voice.

"Wait, what!?" Eren outcried. "You ca-"

_HONK! HONK!_

The bus was sitting stationary next to them, and they were clearly holding the bus driver up. Kids on the bus were staring at the interaction, some making kissy faces at Armin and Annie.

"_Why did the school year have to start like this?_" Mikasa regretfully thought. "_I hope Eren doesn't get made fun of._"

Armin looked from the kids at the school back to Annie, who was now giving him an expectant look.

"Would you look at that. They probably think we're together." Annie said, some levity in her tone.

Armin blushed, Annie and he still locking eyes.

_HONK! HONK!_

"C'mon Armin, let's sit together." Annie commanded, grabbing Armin's arm and pulling him alongside behind her.

"Hey, what do you think you're do-" Eren began.

"E-Eren, can you bring my book with you on the b-bus?" Armin asked, blushing furiously as Annie pulled him with her onto the bus.

"Uh….Okay, Armin." Eren lightly said. "_What the hell just happened?_" He thought to himself.

Eren and Mikasa walked onto the bus, noticing that Armin and Annie were already in a seat. Armin was blushing a crimson red color and looking at his feet, and Annie was looking right at his face with some curiosity.

"_She better not hurt Armin._" Eren thought to himself as he and Mikasa located an empty seat.

"Are you ready, Eren?" Mikasa questioned, softly placing a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Our first day of high school begins now."

"Hm?" Eren turned and locked eyes with Mikasa. "Yeah, I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. It just seems like things are going so fast, y'know?" Eren had a quick memory cross his mind...When he first met Mikasa. The Ackermans had asked the Yaegers if their daughter could stay with them for the night, and Eren had to give up his bed and sleep on the couch for her. He was mad at first, but when he had actually met her for the first time, he didn't feel so mad anymore.

"Heh. It seems like just yesterday I showed you my dumb lego collection."

Mikasa giggled. "Yeah, I remember that! You were so proud of your Survey Corps sets!"

"And now I got this lunch box like I used to have in first grade!"

Eren and Mikasa softly laughed together until a disembodied voice interrupted them.

"You guys got any snacks?" A female voice questioned.

Eren and Mikasa looked upwards to see a tall girl with brown hair sticking her head over their seat.

"Sorry to ask, but I heard someone mention a lunchbox." The girl said, her eyes perking up when she noticed Eren's lunchbox.

"Oh, this?" Eren said, opening the zipper and reaching in. "Here." He passed the girl a bag of pretzels.

"Thanks, um…" The girl attempted to show her gratitude, but paused.

"Eren."

"Thanks a bunch, Eren! Name's Sasha, let me know if you think of a way I can repay you!" Sasha said, sinking back into her bus seat while tossing pretzels in her mouth.

"Sasha, huh? She's kinda weird." Eren mumbled, putting his lunchbox back on the bus floor near his backpack.

Mikasa only nodded, looking out the window of their bus seat.

**0000000000**

Armin looked down at his feet, nervous. He had never really been this close to a girl other than the times he hung out with Eren and Mikasa. But there was something different about Annie. Maybe it was her eyes, her reserved personality, or how she approached him after he convinced her and Eren to not fight…

...But he found her really attractive. She seemed like such a powerful, confident girl even though she was a little bit shorter than him.

"_S-She asked me to sit next to her, even t-though we barely k-know each other. Heck, we just met less than h-half an h-hour ago!_" Armin thought to himself, still blushing."_S-Should I say something? S-Should I-"_

"Armin." Annie stated, causing the boy to snap out of it and turn and lock eyes with her. She had a curious expression on her face, and Armin felt like she could read his mind like some type of comic book superhero. "Aren't you going to talk to me? I wanted you to sit with me for a reason, y'know."

"S-Sorry, Annie." Armin stuttered, summoning what little confidence he had. "I'm j-just a little confused...Why did you want me to sit next to you?"

Annie blinked in response, slightly tilting her head. She fixed her hair as she began to respond. "You defended me when your friend got confrontational. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable around you."

Armin's eyes widened. "_I make her feel...Comfortable?_"

"I just wanted to feel comfortable for a little bit more." Annie stated. "After we exit this bus, I won't talk to you again."

"W-We won't ever talk a-again?" Armin asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to feel this way for a little bit." Annie said, turning to Armin. "Unless you approach me, I will keep to myself."

**0000000000**

The school bus pulled up to the school, Rose High, and came to a halt. The doors opened, and the driver ushered the students outside. Eren and Mikasa exited together, and looked around for Armin. They noticed him and Annie walking side by side, conversating. Armin was still blushing, and Annie was driving the conversation.

"Yo Armin, c'mon! We gotta get to class!" Eren stated, beckoning for Armin to follow.

"I-I'm coming." Armin said. He turned to Annie who said a few words to him that Eren couldn't hear. Armin turned and walked over to his friends while Annie went off by herself.

"So, what'd that spaz want with you?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"S-She's not a spaz, Eren." Armin stuttered. "Y-You just have to get to know her, I think."

"Ah, I see." Eren began. "Well, I doubt that's going to happen. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way."

Armin frowned at Eren's words. "_I like her the way she is._" He thought to himself.

"Eren, you don't have to hurt Armin's feelings like that." Mikasa said, patting Armin's shoulder.

"I guess. Sorry, Armin." Eren said, turning to look at his friend. As they headed towards their classroom.

**0000000000**

"Buzz off."

"Ah, c'mon D. I know you think I'm cute."

"Buzz off."

"Hitch, leave the boy alone! All he cares about is that toothpick in his mouth."

"You leave ME alone, Rico!"

"Guys, can't we all just get along?" A timid voice asked.

"Ah c'mon Bertholdt, you don't like chick fights?" A gruff voice teased.

Everyone in the room turned at the sound of the door opening. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all walked on, analyzing their classmates.

Out of nowhere, a darkskinned boy with curled hair pulled a toothpick out his mouth and gave them a skeptical look. "Who the hell are these punks?" The boy had what looked like tiny spikes on his fingertips.

Eren got a little irritated. "Who wants to know?"

The boy got out of his seat, pointing the toothpick at Eren. "Name's Demitrius, dick."

As Eren and Demitrius argued, Armin analyzed the room. That's when he noticed Annie. She was sitting off in the corner, not talking to anyone.

Armin began to step that way, some part of him wanting to say something to her. But before he could, he felt a hand turn him around.

"Now, who are you?" A girl asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Who...Who am I?" Armin asked.

The girl smiled at him with a wanting look in her eyes. She had silky, light brown hair, green, cat-like eyes, and a fierceness around her that instantly drew Armin's attention to her.

"My name's Hitch, what's yours?" Hitch said, licking her lips as she stepped closer to Armin. "I really like your hair." she muttered.

Armin's face went hot with nervousness. "T-Thanks. I-I'm A-A-Armin."

"You don't have to stutter around me, Armin." Hitch teased, putting emphasis on Armin's name. "Do you wanna sit next to me?"

Armin glanced slightly at Annie, who wasn't paying him any attention. He then turned back to Hitch, who was eyeing him up and down with curiosity and wonder.

"O-Okay."

Armin blushed crimson as Hitch grabbed him and pulled him to the seat next to her.

"Can you two please stop fighting?" Mikasa pleaded, trying to stop Eren and Demitrius from coming to blows.

"This asshole called me a dick, Mikasa." Eren stated, glaring nuclear warheads into the nation of Demitrius's eyes.

"Oh no, the little cuck with his little Asian girlfriend is going to fight me, I'm so scared." Demitrius taunted, moving his toothpick around between his teeth. The boy was a little bit shorter than Eren, but that didn't stop his provoking.

"She...She's not my girlfriend, prick!" Eren exclaimed, balling his hands into fists. He didn't notice Mikasa slightly frowning at his own statement.

"Hey, leave them alone, Demitrius." A tall boy with light brown hair said, lightly shoving Demitrius out of the way. "They're not even worth arguing with."

Eren turned his anger to the tall boy. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Jean Kirstein. And according to your little friend, your name is Eren." The tall boy said, a tired look on his face. "Look, why don't you two just sit down and stop bothering D over there. He's snarky, but you don't want enemies here."

Eren and Jean gave each other cold stares for a good minute.

"Eren…" Mikasa whispered, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder.

Eren blinked before saying, "Fine."

The two headed to the seats next to Hitch and Armin, who were talking.

"-That's pretty cool, Armin." Hitch finished, Armin having explained to her the details about the book he had been reading. "I might have to read it with you sometime."

"T-That'd be nice, Hitch. I don't usually read with friends, but I'm open to trying it out." Armin turned to see Eren and Mikasa. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey." Eren responded. "He reached into his bag, and then pulled out the book. "You had asked me to bring it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, Eren." Armin stated, acquiring the book from Eren's grasp. "So yeah, this is what it looks like." He opened the book to Hitch, showing her an extravagant illustration on the first page.

"Wow." The girl stated, somewhat enamored by the visual. "Now I see what you're talking about."

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" A short girl, the shortest in the class, with long blond hair, blue eyes, and an innocent face walked over. "I've never seen something like that before."

Hitch looked a little annoyed that another girl was there, but Armin didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, it's pretty intriguing!"

"Let me see, small fry." A very tall girl with brown hair and freckles walked over to examine it.

"Me too! I wanna see!" A girl with glasses and short, silver hair walked over, followed by a taller girl with glasses and her brown hair in a ponytail.

"The detail in that illustration is so alluring!" The tall girl with brown hair and glasses said. "Could you show me more at lunch?"

"Yeah, me too." The tall girl with brown hair and freckles bluntly said. "I want you to show me more."

"O-Oh, um, I-I guess." Armin stuttered while a small hint of red tinted his cheeks. "_So many girls in front of me!_"

"_I saw him first._" Hitch thought to herself, narrowing her eyes and glancing over her shoulder at all the girls who are suddenly interested in "Armin's book".

"I'd like you to show me more of the book, too!" The blond girl said. "Um…"

"A-Armin."

"Armin! That's a very handsome name!" The short, blond girl piped up. "My name's Historia, but you can call me Christa."

"My name's Rico!" The girl with silver hair and glasses said.

"Ymir, nice to meet you." The tall girl with brown hair and freckles said, biting her lip and looking at Armin and NOT the book.

"Hanji Zoe, it's a pleasure." The girl extended a hand, which Armin shook.

Eren and Mikasa both had surprised looks on their faces at the crowd in front of Armin.

"_Armin's a...Hit with the ladies?!_" Eren thought in his own mind.

"Okay guys, you all should probably sit down in your seats before the teacher shows up." Hitch quickly said, shooing the other girls away. They looked a little disappointed, but went ahead and sat in their seats.

**0000000000**

"How the hell did that pipsqueak get almost every girl in the class into him?" A short boy with a buzzcut groaned.

"Don't knock his swag, Connie." Sasha teased, placing her hand on the boy's scalp. "I'm over here with you, aren't I? He doesn't have every girl."

"But we hang out all the time, Sasha." Connie groaned.

Then, the classroom door opened. A man with a light mustache and short, blond hair entered. "Everyone, take your seats. I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Hannes."

Everyone moved to their seats, murmuring and mumbling to each other.

"_So this is the teacher, huh?_" Eren thought to himself.

Armin was sitting upright, paying attention to everything Mr. Hannes was saying, unaware that he was being watched. Over in the corner of the classroom, Annie was staring at him from behind.

"Alright before we get into today's lesson, we're going to have a bit of a role call. Each of you are going to get in front of the class and introduce yourself, and explain your quirk. However, if you don't want to explain your quirk and let others find it out in our physical activities, you can let me know. I'll demonstrate." Mr. Hannes pointed to himself. "I'm Mr. Hannes. My quirk is called Dionysus. I can turn the food and water in someone's digestive system into alcohol and make them momentarily drunk. However, this makes me sick." Mr. Hannes struck a throwing-up pose, causing some people to snicker. "Now, you there in seat 1. Go ahead and walk up here."

The boy that Eren had come into conflict before, Demitrius, walked up to the front of the class. He pulled out his toothpick and eyed his classmates.

"Name's Demitrius Sire. I don't care if you all know my quirk or not." He stated. "It's called puppeteer." He waved his fingers around, showing the little spikes at the ends of his fingers. "I can shoot little strings out these spikes connected to my body, and if they enter someone, I can control their movements. I have to get at least five in a person to control them, so that means I can control 2 people at once." The boy sneered.

Eren's brows furrowed. "_So that's his quirk. I might have to watch out for him._"

Demitrius went back to his seat, and the tall girl from before, Ymir, stood in front of the class. "My name's Ymir Founder. My quirk is called Skinmorph. I can touch any material with my hands and turn the skin on my body into that material. It takes a minute to cover my entire body, though."

Next, a girl of average height with her hair in two black ponytails stepped up.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Mina Carolina, and my quirk is called Pheromone! Basically, I let off a scent that can influence other people. I hope that we can all be friends!"

Next, a tall, blond boy with a muscular build walked up. "The name's Reiner Braun. My quirk is called armor. If get hurt, then my body gets covered by an armor exoskeleton. We won't have a problem if you don't get in my way."

Next, a VERY TALL boy with black hair and a timid expression walked in front of the class. "My name is Bertholdt Hoover. My quirk is called steam, and it allows me to emit a hot steam from any part of my body."

Next, the boy who Eren had come at odds with before, Jean, introduced himself. "The name is Jean Kirstein." Jean looked around the entire class, clearly analyzing their reactions. "I won't be explaining my quirk because it would only put ME at a disadvantage, but just know this." Jean then looked directly at Eren when he said, "I won't lose to any of you."

Jean then headed back to his seat, a small silence in the air. In the next row, Mikasa was the first one in line. She walked up to the front, looking at Eren for reassurance before she began. "My name's Mikasa Ackerman. My quirk is called Timebubble."

As Mikasa began to explain her quirk, Eren began to remember something. The time Mikasa had saved his life….

**00000 5 Years ago 00000**

"Eren, look out!" Armin screamed.

"Huh?" Eren questioned.

The boy turned, only to be face to face with with the rampant tractor. The trio had been playing in the cornfields of the Leonhardt household nearby. The farming couple always said it was okay if the friends played there. But this time, something bad happened.

The tractor continued on, making a beeline towards Eren. The boy didn't have enough time to get out of its way, and Armin didn't have time to save him using his quirk, he surely would have died.

Would have.

"EREN!" Mikasa screamed, extending a hand in the boy's direction.

That's when it happened.

A bubble had formed around the tractor, and it had stopped moving completely.

Eren took the opportunity to run out the way, dashing over to Armin and Mikasa. "Guys!"

The trio of young friends hugged, all tearing up over Eren's possible demise. Suddenly, the noise of boots hitting the dirt approached them.  
"I'm real sorry about that, kids!" Mrs. Leonhardt said, heading over. Just as the bubble dissipated, the woman had turned the tractor off. "I had a nasty fall!"

"I-It's okay, Mrs. Leonhardt." Armin stuttered. "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Yeah, that is a pretty good thing!" Mrs. Leonhardt replied, ruffling Armin's hair.

Eren gulped, nodding in agreement.

Mrs. Leonhardt gave them a light smile. "I saw what you did, honey. That's a pretty impressive quirk!"

Mikasa, who had thought she was quirkless, looked down at her hands. "T-Thank you."

Eren had looked at Mikasa with admiration before grinning and saying, "You're awesome, Mikasa! That quirk is so cool!"

Mikasa blushed at the compliment. "T-Thank you, Eren."

"Alright kiddos, how about you run back home?" Mrs. Leonhardt said. "I've come down with a little sickness, and I don't want my accidents in the yard to put your lives at risk. Come back in a few weeks, alright?"

"Okay!" The three said, turning and leaving.

**00000 Present Day 00000**

"_Ever since that day, Mikasa has always been trying to protect me._" Eren thought to himself.

Mikasa stepped away from the front, meaning it was finally Eren's turn. He stood from his desk, and got into the front of the class. He took a breath before opening his mouth.

"My name is Eren Yaeger. My quirk is called Stamina." Eren looked at Mikasa and Armin, who gave him nods of encouragement. "It allows me to be at peak physical condition. It makes me a little bit faster and stronger, and it even lets me regenerate." Eren said. "But the-"

"ACHOO!" Mikasa imitated a sneeze, and then gave Eren a look that said "Don't tell them what your weakness is."

"...Nevermind." Eren said, going to sit down next to his friends. As he sat, Armin stood to tell the class about hmself. Hitch gazed at him with longing as he walked up to the front.

"M-My n-name is Armin A-Arlert." Armin stuttered, nervous. "M-My quirk is c-called Terraform. It l-lets me m-manipulate the Earth."

Different students were shocked at Armin's explanation. A quirk like Earth manipulation on a nerd like him?!

Armin looked around to process their reactions. Hitch's gaze made him feel better, but the rest of the students other than his friends made him more nervous. He looked off into the corner, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Annie was looking at him.

Armin nodded. "That's a-all."

As he headed back to his seat, Hitch stood and began to head to the front of the class. As she walked past him, she whispered the word, "Cutie" into his ear. Armin gulped and blushed a crimson color as he sat in his desk.

Hitch folded her arms and smirked. "The name's Hitch Dreyse. My quirk is called Spirit Animal. If I see an animal, then I can take on the physical traits of them." She looked at Armin, locking eyes with him as she continued on. "But it depends on the type of contact. If I touch them, I can keep that form for almost a whole day. But if it's just a picture, then it only lasts for about an hour. If I remember what they look like, I can only hold the form for about ten to fifteen minutes." Suddenly, Hitch's already cat-like eyes became full feline. Tiny ears sprouted through her hair, and a tail imprint could be seen in her left pant-leg. She opened her mouth, revealing a longer tongue and fangs. "Meow."

As Hitch began to sit down, the short girl with silver hair and glasses stood in front.

"My name is Rico Brzenska, and I won't reveal my quirk."

Next was the tall girl with brown hair that asked Eren for a snack on the bus.

"Hi, my name is Sasha Braus! My quirk is called Appetite! It allows me to eat anything, and I can even convert what I eat to an acidic substance and vomit it out!"

The students all seemed grossed out by the last statement, while Connie just snickered at their reactions. The boy then headed up there as Sasha went to her seat.

"Name's Connie Springer. My quirk is called Overload. I'll let you all think about what that could mean." He snickered, heading back to his seat as the next person, Christa, headed up.

"Hello, everyone. My name's Historia Reiss, but you can all call me Christa." The girl said, smiling kindly. "My quirk is called Photosynthetic. I don't really know how I can explain it, so I hope I'll be able to show you all!"

Next was Hanji Zoe.

"My name's Hanji Zoe. My quirk is called Molecular, but I'm not telling what that means." She placed a finger on her lip and made a ssshhh motion. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

Next was a tall boy with black hair with freckles. "Hello everyone, I'm Marco Bott. My quirk is called eruption. "It allows me to cause volcanic eruptions on surfaces I touch."

The class was surprised once again. A powerful quirk on someone so passive-seeming?!

"The name's Thomas!" A tall boy with blond hair said with a grin. "My quirk is called tag, but I'll let you all see what that's like in our training exercises together!"

Next was a short boy with charcoal-grey skin, and all black eyes with red pupils that were slightly obscured by glasses. "Luther Denmarck. My quirk is called imp. It gives me a variety of abilities, like a resistance to heat, ability to breathe small amounts of fire, teleport short distances, and-" The boy pulled his right arm off and out his sleeve. "-detach limbs."

Next was a boy narrow, black eyes and tan skin. His hair was a large, messy afro, and his teeth were pretty sharp. "The names Kirk Wiltose. My quirk will be a secret that I'll keep until our training exercises."

Finally, Annie walked up to the front of the class. She stayed quiet, taking a piece of chalk on Mr. Hannes's desk and writing "Annie" on the chalkboard. She then went to sit down in her seat, locking eyes with Armin for the briefest of seconds.

"...Well, then!" Mr. Hannes piped up. "I think it's time for our first training exercise. Head to the locker rooms, get changed, and then follow me!"

**END OF PART ONE**

**Alright guys, that's the end. This was just kind of an idea I had, I just wanted to write at least a first chapter to it. Give a review, give some feedback, favorite/follow, all that. If I get a lot of those, then I'll write a second part. Anyways, see you guys around!**


	2. The First Exercise! Quirk Showdown!

The students followed Mr. Hannes throughout the school. They turned left and right through the halls, the teacher leading the way.

"Where do you guys think we're going?" Eren asked his two friends, a curious look on their faces.

"I'm not sure. He said we were going to the place for our first training exercise, so that can mean almost anything for a school like Rose High." Mikasa said, twiddling her thumbs.

Eren blushed and avoided looking at Mikasa too hard. The gym attire was very comfortable, but also very fitted. Mikasa's curves were a little too visible to not be noticeable, and he didn't want his childhood friend to think he was perving on her.

"Mikasa's right. We have to be ready for anything." Armin speculated. "I hope we do well in whatever Mister Ha-"  
"Armin!" Hitch exclaimed, stepping up next to Armin and punching his arm. "You walked out of class without letting me tag along!"

Armin blushed, stammering the words, "O-Oh. s-s-sorry, Hi-"

"S-S-Sorry, Hitch." Hitch mimicked, a small giggle coming from her mouth. "Don't let it happen again, Armin…" She emphasized his name, which caused Armin to nervously smile.

"I w-won't."

Eren and Mikasa just watched the interaction with somewhat confused looks.

"_Why does Hitch keep bullying Armin? She's so weird._" Eren thought to himself.

"_Does Armin know that Hitch likes him?_" Mikasa thought to herself.

The kids continued to walk, noticing other classrooms as they walked by.

"These must be the other classes. They all have kids with quirks in them as well."

Alright kids, we're here!" Mr. Hannes stated.

The kids looked. They were in front of a metal doorway that had the label "Sparring Room 1" above it.

"Where exactly IS here, Mr. Hannes?" Rico skeptically asked.

"Allow me to show you, Ms. Brzenska." Mr. Hannes stated, opening the door.

The students walked in to see what looked like a control board. The desk area was in front of a window and metal wall that stood in front of a flat, marbel area.

"This will be the arena!" Mr. Hannes said. "Here's how it works." He pointed at a door that exited out into the marble area. "All of you will go out there in ten teams of two that I'll let you select. Two teams will duke it out. The teams that come out on top will get an A on this assignment."

The students were surprised by the statement, looking around to decide who they should work with.

"You have ten minutes to decide your team. Go!" Mr. Hannes commanded.

"What should we do, guys?" Eren asked Mikasa and Armin, unsure of who to team up with.

"I-I'm not sure." Armin said. "We've always been a trio."

"I can find someone else to pair with, Eren." Mikasa said, a hint of sadness in her tone of voice.

"Armin!" Hitch gleefully said, popping up behind the blond. "You ghosted on me again, blondie!"

Hitch was actually one inch taller than Armin, but she didn't seem to care.

"H-Hi, Hitch." Armin stammered, a tint of light red on his face.

"Soooo, how about this?" Hitch questioned, propping her head to the side and locking her eyes with Armin. "You and me team up, and your little friends work together?"

Armin was beet red now. "I-I-I m-mean, t-t-that w-would be n-nice."

"Yeah, that works out." Eren said, nodding to Hitch. "Me and Mikasa, and you and Armin."

"Yay." Hitch calmly said, biting her lip and gazing into Armin's heart through his innocent eyes. "We're gonna have fun, Armin."

Armin was crimson red. He looked around the room, too nervous to lock eyes with the pretty girl in front of him.

That's when he saw her. Standing there, talking to Kirk Wiltose with an emotionless expression.

Annie.

He gulped, and then turned back to Hitch, who was eyeing him up and down.

**0000000000**

"Yo, Rico." Demitrius stated, walking over to the silver-haired girl.

Rico turned, pushing her glasses up and giving him a skeptical look. "What might it be that you need of me, D?"

Demitrius pulled the toothpick out his mouth, eyeing Rico up and down. "Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but I wanna team up with you."

Rico's eyes widened. "You want to team up with me? You don't even know my quirk."  
"Yeah, but I can tell you're one of the smarter people here. I could use your leadership." D stated, rolling his toothpick in his teeth. "So, what do you say?"

Rico blinked in response before saying, "Alright."

**0000000000**

"Alright, time's up!" Mr. Hannes stated.

The students all stood in their pairs. The teams were:

Eren and Mikasa

Armin and Hitch

D and Rico

Thomas and Mina

Connie and Sasha

Annie and Kirk

Hanji and Ymir

Christa and Luther

Reiner and Bertholdt

Jean and Marco

"Alright, the first match will be…" Mr. Hannes began, analyzing the teams. "Connie and Sasha versus Reiner and Bertholdt!"

"Hell yeah, first!" Connie and Sasha said consecutively, bumping fists.

Reiner had a smirk as he unfolded his muscular arms. Bertholdt looked timid and a little nervous.

**00000000000**

The two teams stood opposite each other, eyeing each other with skepticism.

"So, how you wanna handle this?" Connie asked Sasha.

"Well, we just gotta take out Bertholdt first, and avoid Reiner, right?" Sasha questioned.

"Probably. What did Reiner say his quirk was?"

"Something to do with armor, I think. Wait...What was Bertholdt's quirk?"

Connie scratched his shaved head. "I'm kinda havin' trouble remembering."

"Alright, you four!" Mr. Hannes announced through an intercom. "Begin!"

"Crap, we forgot!" Sasha said, frowning.

"Ah, don't worry Sasha," Connie stated, breaking into a sprint. "I got this!"

Reiner turned to Bertholdt, confidence on his face. "He didn't say what his quirk was. Try to take him out while I go for Sasha."

Connie grinned with anticipation as what looked like neon red lightning began to emit from his arms. "You two are screwed!"

Bertholdt nodded, stepping in front of Connie. Reiner bit his thumb hard, causing blood to burst from it. What looked like bronze plates grew on his skin, covering his entire body. It ripped parts of his clothes, and he got into a charging position.

Bertholdt blasted hot steam in the direction of Connie, halting the boy in his tracks.

"Connie!" Sasha outcried. She then began to run towards him. "_I gotta help him!_"

"_Goddammit, this stuff is too hot!_" Connie thought to himself, stuck in a standing position. "_I can't use my quirk if-_"

THUD!

Reiner had rammed into Connie, slamming the smaller male. Connie felt the wind knocked out of him, and he flew backwards into the floor. He attempted to stand, but he couldn't move properly. His eyes drifted open, stars in his vision.

Reiner stood tall, the bronze plating that covered his skin beginning to melt off. He turned to see Bertholdt blasting Sasha with hot steam. The girl was completely defenseless.

"I give up!" She shouted, which caused Bertholdt to stop. He looked paler now, and he had a very tired expression on his face.

**0000000000**

"The first round is over! The win goes to Bertholdt and Reiner!" Mr. Hannes said, clapping his hands together. "Well done!"

Eren and the other remaining classmates were shocked. The round was over so quickly!

"_Wow...Bertholdt and Reiner are really strong!_" Eren thought to himself. He then smirked, a confident yet arrogant look on his face. "_I'll have to fight them someday!_"

Mikasa glanced at Eren as he looked on, unaware that she wasn't paying attention to anything else but him. She found herself smiling at his confident smile, her heart warming at seeing him ha-

"The next round will be Demitrius and Rico and Christa and Luther!" Mr. Hannes stated.

"Ah shit, here we go silverback!" Demitrius said, elbowing Rico. Rico had a stern look of determination on her face as she nodded in agreement.

The two quickly walked into the battle arena, Rico whispering something into D's ear.

"Let's do a good job, Luther!" Christa happily stated.

Luther silently nodded in response, pushing his darkened glasses up onto his nose. "Yes."

Eventually, the two pairs were facing opposite each other.

Luther turned to Christa. "Now, I think I have a good understanding of your quirk from what you told me earlier. How much sunlight have you gotten today?"

"Not a lot, unfortunately." Christa frowned. "Only from when I was walking outside the school."

Luther nodded. "Then I'll try to get our opponents in one place so you can use your ability."

"BEGIN!" Mr. Hannes announced.

Luther held his breath in, then blasted a spit of fire in the direction of D and Rico. They easily dodged, D smirking arrogantly.

"_Dammit, I should've saved my flame_." Luther thought to himself.

He then noticed Rico running straight at him, fists balled and determination in her eyes.

"_Why is she charging at me like that_? _Is she trying to distract me so I don't focus on D?_" Luther thought to himself. "_Regardless, I have to make sure Christa has an unmissable shot!_"

Luther ran at Rico, ready for whatever trick she had up his sleeve.

Rico reached two fingers out, jabbing them into the right side of his throat. Luther felt a lump in his throat, coughing for one second. Before he could even finish said cough, he felt Rico go under his extended left arm, grabbing it and twisting it behind his back. She kicked his leg out from under him, causing him to immediately take a knee.

"Take out Christa, D!" Rico instructed, holding Luther in that stuck position.

Luther stared at the ground, realizing what just happened. "_She must have some type of quirk that allows her to calculate movements._"

Luther glanced upwards, and noticed Rico's eyes. She had taken her glasses off, and her silver eyes seemed to be surrounded by some type of veins.

"You did very well, Rico. Unfortunately…" Luther almost smirked, but he wasn't cocky enough to do so. "You didn't remember all the facets of my quirk."

Luther detached the arm that Rico held behind him, quickly turning and kicking her legs out from under her. She landed abruptly on her butt, surprise on her face.

Luther jumped up, turning to see if Christa was okay. "Christa, don't let D-"

As he turned, he noticed an orange ball of hot energy in front of him. It lightly touched his chest, and then exploded. The force sent Luther flying, his ears ringing from the noise and his clothes singed from burns.

His glasses fell, his demonic eyes showing. He looked forward, and finally saw what had happened.

Demitrius had shot his "Puppet strings" into Christa, and had taken control of her body. He had caused her to use her quirk, emitting a miniature sun time-bomb and detonating it.

"_So he managed to take control of her, even though I managed to break free…_" Luther thought to himself, groaning in pain as he stood. He walked over and grabbed his previously detached arm, popping it back into place with a frown.

D smirked. "That was easy." He cockily stated. When Luther stopped paying attention, D frowned and furrowed his brows. "_Little did he know I got lucky that Christa was already using her quirk when I took control. I can only cause physical movement with my strings, not control quirks_."

D then turned to see Rico walking up to him, her glasses propped back up on her nose. She extended a hand, which D shook.

"You were very capable in the field of battle, D." Rico complimented.

D smirked. "Told you I'd deliver. You weren't too shabby yourself."

"Luther, I'm sorry that I couldn't avoid his strings." Christa said, sniffling a little as she apologized to the imp-boy.

Luther nodded, and then patted Christa on the shoulder. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

**0000000000**

"The second round is now over!" Mr. Hannes stated as the two teams exited the arena.

Eren gritted his teeth when he saw the smug expression on D's face. "_What a douche._"

Armin was staring at his hands, which he was fiddling around with. It was clear that he was thinking about something.

Eren nudged his friend. "You alright, buddy?"

Armin looked up, turning to meet Eren's glance. "Y-Yeah. I'm just thinking about t-the others' q-quirks."

Hitch's eyes perked up at hearing Armin's stutter. She stepped closer and stood next to him, intentionally brushing up on his arm.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, causing Armin to lightly blush at the sound of her voice.

"Well, we need to consider the quirks of our classmates before we go out there. Reiner and Bertholdt have two very different quirks, but they seem to know each other well enough that they can produce effective combos. And then you have Rico and D, who seem very strategic. We need to consider the quirks of the remaining 8 students that aren't us four."

Mikasa looked at the kids who still hadn't gone. "I don't remember their quirks. And some of them didn't even reveal what they could do."

Eren nodded in agreement. He was as ready as everyone to hop in there and spar, but Armin was right. He needed to know about his opponents before he goes in there.

"The students who didn't explain their quirk were Jean, Hanji, Thomas, Kirk, and…" Armin gulped a little when he remembered her, and their encounter. "Annie. We know that Hanji's is called molecular, and Thomas's quirk is called Tag. But the-"

"The next match will be between Armin and Hitch and Annie and Kirk!" Mr. Hannes announced.

Armin immediately silenced. "_I'm going to fight...Annie?_" He thought to himself, turning his head. He saw the blond looking directly at him, an emotionless stare that stabbed his eyes.

"Armin, it's our turn!" Hitch excitedly said, grabbing Armin's hand with hers. "Let's go!"

The silver-haired girl got Armin's attention, the two locking eyes. Hitch's eyes became a deep, alluring orange, and her short her began to spike up at the end. Her skin tanned, black spots aligning her flesh. She gazed deep into Armin's eyes, brightness in her expression as she smiled at him.

Armin nodded, returning her smile. "L-Lets go."

Hitch, now with the powers of the cheetah, grabbed Armin's arm and pulled him along behind her as she ran into the battle arena. The two stood opposite of Annie and Kirk, Hitch baring her cheetah claws and getting into a fighting position.

"You ready, Armin?"

"H-Hitch, before we start…" Armin said, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She smiled when she felt his grasp on her shoulder, turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, we don't know their quirks. We should try to stay on the defensive, only attacking when there are clear openings and gaps in their defense. My quirk will keep us safe, but I'll need you to cover me in case one of them gets too close."

Hitch blinked at Armin's lack of stuttering, and then gave Armin a reassuring smile. "You can count on me, Armin. We're going to win this."

Armin nodded and grinned. "I-I knew I could count on you."

Hitch smiled to herself, blushing a little at Armin's trust in her. "_Yeah, I'm making him my boyfriend before the week is over._" She bared her claws and got into her fighting position. "_Cutie-pie._"

**0000000000**

Eren and Mikasa watched as Mr. Hannes cleared his throat. The teacher loudly stated, "BEGIN!"

"_Good luck, Armin_!" Eren thought to himself, balling his fists.

**END OF PART 2**

**Alright guys, there's part 2. It was shorter, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger for the next chapter since those the Armin and Hitch vs Annie and Kirk fight will be long, as well as the Eren and Mikasa vs (SPOILERS) fight. So, stay tuned. I'll be releasing the part 1 to a different story that'll basically be my version of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, so make sure to check my profile when that comes out. I'm sorry that updates are slow, I'm a high schooler and I really only work on fanfictions to practice my writing skills for when I write a real book or something. So yeah. Catch you all next time.**


End file.
